Inferno
by xXxHEARTxofxICExXx
Summary: It's like he's a fuze and I'm the bomb and I just can't wait to finally explode. Sequel to Flame. Kid/OC


**Sequel to Flame. Please read that and Sparks before reading this.**

**For those of you who have read my other stories, thank you for reading this far. This one will be mostly fluff, but first I think it's time we see Wren fight. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**_

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

Kid stood in the courtyard of the DWMA staring at his girlfriend in curiosity. Next to him were the rest of his group, Soul, Maka, Liz, and Patty. Black*Star and Tsubaki stood across from Wren and her partners, Jekyll and Hyde.

It had been just over a year since Wren and her partners had come to Death City and started at the DWMA. Wren had quickly endeared herself to him and his friends, Maka and Tsubaki becoming her best friends. Six months ago, Kid had asked Wren to be his girlfriend and had been thrilled when she accepted. And while they had their fights, it was obvious to anyone that they cared deeply about each other.

However, also in that time, Black*Star swore that he would get Wren to accept the challenge of fighting him. So far, Wren had refused, not wanting to reveal all of her fighting secrets until they were actually needed.

Until now.

Kid wasn't sure what Black*Star had done, but it was enough to get her to finally accept his challenge, which is why he and his friends and Professor Stein now stood watching them in the courtyard.

Wren had a smirk plastered on her face, almost as if she was excited for this. Most people, when facing Black*Star had at least some fear in their face. Not her. This fact made Kid proud. Only his girlfriend could face one of the most powerful meisters and weapon at this school without being scared. Her weapons, standing close behind her both had eager looks as well. Jekyll wore a wide tooth grin that to some may seem friendly, but to Kid looked slightly scary. And Hyde, his was the most terrifying of the trio. Hyde had a wicked smile that seemed to say 'I will eat you alive'. Kid swore that boy was made just for fighting.

Black*Star smiled in confidence before abruptly charging his opponent, yelling as he did, "Tsubaki, transform!" A yellow light enveloped the Japanese beauty and she turned into a kusarigama. As soon as she landed in Black*Star's hand, he threw one of the ends at Wren. Or, at least, where she had been standing.

In the moment it had taken him to throw his weapon, Wren had jumped and flipped over the blue-haired meister, landing behind him, now wielding two seven foot whips. From what Kid remembered, Wren's weapons changed based on her mood. Katanas meant she was mad, whips meant she was excited.

_She's having fun with this._

Black*Star was at a disadvantage. He didn't know about this trick of hers. Kid smirked. This was going to be an interesting match.

As these thoughts ran through his head, Black*Star had once again charged at Wren, throwing one end of his weapon at her. Only this time, she didn't dodge. As the sharp blade flew at her, Wren cracked one of her whips, stopping the blade mid-flight, making it clatter to the ground harmlessly.

"Is that all you have, little meister?" Wren taunted. Black*Star's eyes widened at the word 'little'.

"Little? I'm big. I'm bigger than all of you! I will transcend God!" he yelled. "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb!" A cloud of smoke shot up from where he had been standing.

The smirk never left Wren's face as she stood still.

_What is she doing?_

Before the smoke had cleared, a shuriken cam shooting towards her. Still refusing to move from where she was standing, Wren cracked both of her whips simultaneously, once again making Tsubaki clatter to the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that!" she called into the clearing smoke.

A growl emitted from the haze. Wren was making a fool of the strong meister, and he was obviously upset about it. "Fine! I will! Tsubaki, ninjato form!" Yet again Black*Star's weapon changed.

"Let's see how you fight close range!" he charged.

Wren's whips slashed at Black*Star's face, arms and legs, but that did not slow his advance and soon, he was upon her, slashing with his knife. Wren dodged skillfully, blocking with the handles of her whips and throwing kicks when presented with an opening.

Black*Star slashed at her face and Wren moved to block the strike. However, Black*Star used the opening to attack using his soul wavelength. "Black*Star Big Wave!" he yelled and thrust his hand up into her abdomen, sending her hurtling backwards into the side of the school.

Black*Star hooted in victory, thinking he had won, but Kid knew better. The sound of falling debris snapped Black*Star out of his gloating. He turned to see Wren standing up, the smirk that had been on her face now replaced with a scowl.

"Ooh, she's getting mad now. I can feel it." Kid thought he heard a voice echo, from Jekyll or Hyde, he wasn't sure with them in their weapon forms. Almost immediately after that comment, Wren's whips began to take on an orange glow. Confused, Black*Star stopped to see what was happening.

The glow around the whips expanded and quickly receded. In place of the whips, Wren now held two solid black katanas, the hilts woven with the same color red as the twins' hair. A red aura surrounded her and her weapons and the power emanating from the swords caused her cloths and hair to ripple.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Black*Star.

"You're in for it now." Chuckled one of the twins.

"You really shouldn't have pissed her off man." Said the other.

"Electric Sword," said Wren, her tone monotonous and deadly. Kid leaned forward, fascinated by the change in her attitude. At her words, a shock of red electricity ran down the edge of each blade and soon both katanas were charged and throwing off sparks.

Black*Star gulped at the menacing girl facing him, then he grinned. "So, you're going all out now?"

His only answer was an evil smile from Wren before she charged. She reached Black*Star so fast, it took a moment for Kid to realize she had moved. Black*Star managed to block one of the blades with his ninjato, his face one of shock because of her speed, but the other sliced down his shoulder. Black*Star grimaced, pushing back and skidding to a halt a few meters from his opponent, blood dripping from his wound.

Kid noticed the change in Black*Star immediately. He was no longer his usual boisterous self. No, now he was taking this fight seriously. It wasn't often that he found someone that could match him for long, let alone land a blow like that.

"Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword form." He said.

"Are you sure? She _is_ still your friend. You might hurt her." Tsubaki asked.

"I'm sure. She's fighting with everything she has, so I should too." Black*Star said, his eyes never leaving his now emotionless opponent. Tsubaki nodded and changed forms for the last time. If Black*Star didn't win using this, the match would be over anyway. He wouldn't be able to continue.

Black*Star charged. Wren blocked his attack easily, putting enough force behind her block to send him skidding backwards. This didn't slow him down though. If anything, it fueled his spirit and he ran at her again. However, before he reached her, Wren raised both of her swords and crossed them in an X.

"Electric Cross!" she yelled and brought both swords down together powerfully. The result was a blast of pure electricity that shot at Black*Star, who was unable to dodge because of the forward momentum he had from running at her. The X hit him at full force and he flew into the ground so hard it caused a rut in the stone.

Wren disappeared before Kid's eyes and when she reappeared, she was standing over the fallen Black*Star, one katana poised over his stomach and the other at his throat.

"Game over." She said as Black*Star looked up at her in what seemed to be a combination of surprise and awe. All he could do was nod. Tsubaki returned to her human form and Wren stepped away.

Everyone stood staring open-mouthed.

_She hadn't even resonated souls. How?_

But the match was over. That much was certain.

Kid and the others took this as their opportunity to run forward, but everyone besides Kid stopped again when Wren turned to look at them with indifference in her eyes, still holding her weapons. Kid continued until he reached her. She made no move to stop him, but she also did not move toward him. He stopped in front of her.

"Wren? Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't respond, she just stared behind him, unseeing.

"Wren?" he reached out and touched her shoulder. At the contact, her gaze snapped to him and her eyes seemed to focus for a moment.

"Kid?" she asked, and passed out.

**xxxxx**

When Wren woke up, the only thing she could tell was that she was lying on something really soft. Was she in a hospital? No, their beds aren't this comfortable. She tried to sit up to look around, but the shooting paid that coursed through her body when she moved told her that was a bad idea.

It was then that she noticed that someone was holding her hand. She turned her head slightly to see Kid sitting in a chair next to where she lay, asleep with his head on the bed next to her, hand gripping hers. She noticed then that she was in his room.

_I wonder why I'm here instead of a hospital. _She wondered, remembering her fight with Black*Star.

"Kid." She called softly, squeezing his hand. Kid woke with a start, face softening when he saw her awake.

"Wren. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I hurt everywhere. What happened? Why am I in your bed?" she answered.

"Black*Star threw you into a wall and it did some damage to your back, but nothing that won't heal. Stein didn't have room in the infirmary, so he said I could bring you back here since you didn't have any life threatening injuries. On the condition that I look after you, of course. You've been asleep for three days." He added.

Her eyes widened when he said that last bit, but she shook that off for more important matters. "I remember being thrown and then having Jekyll and Hyde transform. I-," she paused, "I used Electric Cross, didn't I?" she narrowed her eyebrows in concentration. Her head was starting to hurt.

Kid nodded and Wren sighed. "I thought so. Jekyll and Hyde drain so much of my energy for that attack. It almost always renders me unconscious. Add to that the hits I took from Black*Star and I'm surprised it only took me three days to wake up." She informed him. "How are Jekyll and Hyde?"

Kid laughed. "Those two are fine. They were out for about a day before waking up. They insisted on staying here when I told them I'd be taking care of you. They should be in the next room now. Should I go get them?"

Wren smiled at her boyfriend. "They will probably want to know that I'm awake."

Kid nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad you're alright. You had me really worried." He whispered, leaning his forehead down on hers. Wren tightened her grip on his hand and gazed up into hid golden eyes. Moving carefully, so as not to hurt herself, she pressed her lips to his softly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I love you." she whispered back. Kid froze. Wren realized her mistake as soon as the words left her lips.

That was the first time that she had said those words aloud. She looked up at him nervously, only to have her worried dashed by the warm look in his eyes.

"I love you too, Wren." He said, kissing her again.

Naturally, Jekyll and Hyde chose that moment to come barging into the room.

"We heard voices! Is Wren awake?" they yelled in unison.

Kid pulled away quickly, blushing, but the damage had been done. Momentarily forgetting their injured meister, they marched over to Kid and, each taking an arm, pulled him to the far side of the room before running back to Wren.

"Wren!" they yelled together, jumping on the bed by her sides. The sudden movement caused her to groan in pain. The twins quickly realized their mistake and moved back off the bed.

"Sorry." Said Jekyll.

"We didn't mean to hurt you." said Hyde, looking unusually kind.

"We're just happy to see you awake." Said Jekyll again.

"It's okay. I'm already feeling better." She said, giving them a weak thumbs-up.

"Good." Said Jekyll.

"Now, what were you doing with him?" Hyde sneered at Kid. The boys still didn't like the fact that she was dating the shinigami, but they were nice because she cared for him.

"I was kissing my boyfriend, whom I am very much in love with." She said. "I do love you boys, but please, stay out of my love-life." She chuckled. "He's not going to hurt me."

All three boys looked at her wide eyed. "You love him?" Asked the twins.

"I do." She responded. Hyde looked between Wren and Kid as if trying to decide something.

"Fine. Then I guess we could start trying to like him." Hyde said, grudgingly. He huffed and turned his head to the side. Jekyll nodded in agreement and took Wren's hand.

"If he makes you happy, then we're okay." He said.

"Does that mean I come back over now?" piped Kid, from where he had stayed in the corner of the room.

The trio laughed and the twins walked over to him, both offering Kid a hand.

"We'll keep her safe together." Said the twins. Kid looked at them surprised for a moment before crossing his own arms and shaking both of their hands.

"Together." He agreed.

**xxxxx**

That night, Kid lay in his bed with Wren's head on his chest. After a while, the twins had left to get food, stolen from his kitchen, and go to bed in the guest room they were currently occupying, leaving Wren and Kid alone again.

Wren had managed to slowly gain back some of her mobility in the past couple hours and was now capable of rolling over and lifting her head and arms with little to no pain. She was improving rapidly. Hopefully, she would be able to stand by morning.

"It looks like my partners are finally going to start trusting you now. They would have never left you alone with me of their own free will before." She giggled.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Kid's voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke. He gripped his girlfriend tighter, making sure he didn't hurt her. He laced his other hand through her fingers.

Through the connection of their hands, he could feel a steady pounding. And as he continued holding her hand, his heartbeat and hers seems to align until he couldn't tell a difference.

_Whose heartbeat was this? Whose heart was beating so fast? Is it mine? Or hers?_

He didn't know and he didn't care. All that matters was that they were together and his beautiful girlfriend was relatively unharmed. Wren's breathing had evened out, so Kid knew she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, love" he whispered before letting himself fall into slumber. But before he was completely gone, he could have sworn he felt her smile into his chest.

**xxxxx**

The next morning the sleeping couple received a rather rude wake-up call in the form of Black*Star. He, along with the rest of their group, came barging into Kid's room, Black*Star yelling at top volume.

"YAHOO! Good morning Wren!" The greeting was received with a groan from Wren and a death glare from Kid, who could be pretty terrifying when he wanted to be.

And he definitely wanted to be right now.

Here he had been enjoying a wonderful dream with his girlfriend curled in his arms, and Black*Star had to go and ruin it. No, he wasn't happy at all.

"What do you want?" Kid growled.

Black*Star, who had been staring blankly at the position his friends were in, snapped to attention. "I just got released by Dr. Stein and I wanted to see how Wren was doing." He said, softer this time. "It seemed like she took more damage than I did, even though I lost."

Kid's cold demeanor softened and Wren sat up, wincing. "Thank you for worrying, Black*Star, but I'm fine now." She said.

"You were unconscious for three days. Dr. Stein said that we couldn't visit until you woke up because you needed rest, so we came as soon as we heard you were awake. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Maka.

Wren laughed. "I'm sure. The attack I used to beat Black*Star causes severe exhaustion and dehydration which is what caused me to black out. I'll be completely back to normal in a day or so. Right now, I'm just a bit sore."

Maka smiled in relief that her friend wasn't seriously injured.

"Well in that case," said Black*Star, "I challenge you to a rematch once you're better! I refuse to be beaten by someone as small as you! After all I will transcend God!" yelled Black*Star, his voice increasing in volume as he spoke.

Wren opened her mouth to speak, but Kid cut her off. "Like hell. Look at what happened this time. I will not have her risking her health for something as unnecessary as a duel."

"And since when do you get to speak for her, you asymmetrical freak?" retorted Black*Star, resulting in Kid curling up in a ball on the bed muttering about being 'asymmetrical scum'.

Wren giggled, putting her hand comfortingly on his back before looking at Black*Star. "I'm sorry, but I will have to decline. You'll just have to live with the fact that I beat you, little meister." She teased.

Black*Star began to go on a rampage at the insult, but Tsubaki and Soul pulled him back. "It was nice seeing you!" called Tsubaki, and the group left them alone. Wren turned to her boyfriend.

"Kid?" she called quietly. Kid turned to her, eyes filled with tears.

"My hair is horrible. It's the only asymmetrical thing about me. I can't stand it. I'm worthless." He mumbled.

Wren smiled at him. "You're not worthless. You're perfect." She said, cupping his cheek with her hand. He looked up at her hopefully.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, pitifully.

"I do." She said, leaning closer to him. "And I happen to love you hair." She took her other hand and raised it to run through his hair where the three white striped were.

Kid looked at her with wide eyes.

_She…loves…my hair? She loves my most hideous feature._

"You don't think it makes me asymmetrical garbage?" he asked, amazed. No one had ever complimented him like this.

"Nope." She grinned. "I love you just the way you are, stripes and all."

He couldn't help it anymore. He leaned up and kissed her, hard. His tears had dried long ago. He took one of his arms and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her on top of him as he fell backwards onto the bed where they had been sitting.

"I love you." he whispered when they broke apart. Wren answered with a kiss.

**xxxxx**

**Well, that's it! I haven't decided if I am going to write more one-shots in this series or not. If you want more let me know! I'll decide based on the reviews I get.**


End file.
